


Millicent's Bad Day

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, M/M, Millicent is unharmed, lost animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: It's just a normal day for Millicent until she finds herself outside and unable to get back in. Things only get worse from there, but one of the neighbors is there to help her out and maybe he can help her human out too. After all, Armitage could use a friend.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	Millicent's Bad Day

Millicent opened her eyes, taking a look around the dark room. In just a few moments, there would be a loud beep and her human would wake up. He’d pet her and feed her and then he’d soak himself in water. He did that just about every morning and Millie could never quite figure out why. There were many things about humans she didn’t quite understand.

Her human, Armitage, was by far the best of them. She didn’t care for most of the others. They were too loud or insisted on petting her when she didn’t want it. Armitage was smart. If she told him she didn’t want to be touched, he didn’t touch her. He didn’t talk too much or make too much noise. Armitage really was the perfect human.

Just as she predicted, Armitage woke up soon and Millie chirped at him. 

“Morning Millie,” he muttered as he stroked the fur on top of her head. She purred a bit until he stopped.

The rest of the morning went as usual - Armitage fed her and gave her fresh water and then ran around the house before giving her one last pet and leaving. Millie was always sad to see him go, as he was always gone for a long time. She was used to it and had plenty of things to fill her day with. She could look at the birds out the window, or sit on one of her high shelves, or maybe bat a ball around for a bit. Most likely, she’d nap for most of the day.

The first thing she needed to do was patrol around the house and make sure everything was just as she had left it the night before. It was rare that anything changed, but sometimes, Armitage would put something new on the floor that Millie just had to rub against.

Everything seemed normal except for a strange sound coming from the door. Millie listened and could hear the wind blowing outside. A few seconds later, she realized the wind was blowing in around the edge of the door. Then, the door flew open. 

Millie stared at the open door, not sure what to do. She’d often looked out when she was younger, but Armitage always insisted that she stay inside where it was safe. Still, Millie was curious about what was outside. She often watched but she never got to experience it for herself. Armitage wasn’t there to tell her no and a short trip outside couldn’t hurt.

Cautiously, Millie stepped outside, instantly detecting all kinds of new smells. Some were familiar - things she had smelled from inside, but they were stronger now. And there were all kinds of things that Millie had never experienced before.

Soon, the wind blew again and Millie crouched down as she felt it ruffling her fur. That was very unpleasant and she quickly decided that she hated the wind. It started to grow stronger and Millie was starting to think that she had enough of the outside. If that was how it was, she really was better off inside. She turned to go back inside, but the door slammed shut.

Millie watched the door for a little bit, hoping it might open again, but it didn’t. She scratched on the door, hoping that might help, but the door remained closed. Not sure what else to do, Millie decided she might as well look around and see if there was another way inside.

She walked around the house, hoping another door might be open, but everything was closed. Millie was trapped outside and she wasn’t sure when Armitage would be home. And to make things worse, she was thirsty. There was no water outside, but she thought she had seen some over a fence.

She climbed back on top of the fence and looked around and she saw it - a large bowl filled with water. She didn’t see anything dangerous so she dropped onto the ground and crept towards the bowl. Knowing she was in unknown territory, she was cautious but she made it to the bowl and got a nice, long drink. Hopefully it would be enough until Armitage got home.

Just as she was finishing her drink, she heard a horrible, loud noise. She looked up and saw a large beast running towards her, making the worst sound she’d ever heard. There was no time to think - she had to run. She took off, looking for the nearest place she might be safe. She jumped a fence and not sure if the beast could follow, she kept running until she found a nice bush. The beast would be too large to follow her there.

It was only after she was safely tucked away in the bush that she realized she hadn’t been followed. She was safe. After she let herself catch her breath, she ventured out of her hiding place and looked around, quickly realizing she had a new problem - she had no idea where her home was.

Millie had been in such a hurry that she hadn’t paid attention to which way she had ran. How was she going to find her way home? She never been outside before and she was finally realizing why Armitage always wanted her to stay in. Everything was so much scarier when she was out in it. Watching from the window was one thing, but actually being out there was not something she liked.

As she looked around, Millie decided she’d just have to try her best to find her way back. She sniffed the air, hoping she might be able to catch a familiar scent, but there were so many things for her nose to detect and none if it was familiar. She picked the direction she thought she came from and started walking, keeping on the look out for any more beasts that might chase her.

The beast itself might come in useful - Millie realized if she could find it, then home would be right next to the foul creature. She couldn’t believe such a monster lived so near to her. Once again, she was reminded why it was so much better to be in the house.

Millie had no idea how long she walked for, but she couldn’t find home or the beast or anything else that seemed familiar. She was starting to get tired and a little scared. What if she never made it home? Where would she find food? Who would pet her and kiss the top of her head? Who would she cuddle up against when it got cold? 

Feeling lost, she meowed, hoping that Armitage might be nearby. Maybe he would hear her and save her, but he didn’t show up. Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, she felt something wet hit her on the back. Confused, she looked around only to feel more water hitting her.

Rain. She’d seen the rain hitting the window but she had no idea that it was so cold and wet. Now, it was starting to soak her fur. Once again, she found herself scrambling for shelter and she found a safe place under a tree. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as her bed but at least it was dry. Not that it really mattered since she was already wet.

Millie was just settling down when she heard something moving, she turned towards the sound, ready to run or attack. Something darted out towards her and without thinking, Millie jumped into the tree, climbing high enough that she would hopefully be out of reach of whatever it was. Now that she was safe, she looked down to see what had attacked her and saw a rabbit. She’d seen them from the window occasionally. Armitage hated them and so did Millie.

Once the rabbit moved on, Millie tried to climb back down but she couldn’t. It was too far to drop and she couldn’t grip the tree trunk going down. She could only go up. But that wouldn’t help her. She’d just get more wet up there. All she could do was hope that someone found her.

She didn’t know how long she spent in the tree, cold, wet, and miserable, but she eventually heard the loud, obnoxious sounds of a human. Although she usually didn’t like humans besides Armitage, she needed someone to help her. Millie started meowing, hoping the human would hear her.

Soon, she saw the human walking towards her and she meowed louder. Maybe she would finally be saved. She saw him looking up and it unfortunately was not Armitage, but she would take whatever help she could get.

“Hey there,” the man said, speaking softly and not making that loud noise she’d heard earlier. “Are you stuck? I’ll get you out of there. Just hold on a moment.”

He left and Millie started crying more. He couldn’t just leave her in the tree! But that wasn’t his plan and he soon came back, using some device to walk up into the tree. Like stairs, but ones that could be moved. Soon, he was face to face with Millie and he reached out to her. 

Millie sniffed his hand and then meowed again. She didn’t know what to do. Then, the human was picking her up and she had nothing under her paws. She scrambled towards him, sinking her claws into the human as soon as she could touch him. He hissed but didn’t seem upset otherwise. 

“Let’s get you inside and dry,” he said. “Then we’ll see about figuring out where you came from.”

Millie clung to him as he took her inside. It wasn’t her house, but she was happy that she wasn’t outside any longer. But a new worry struck her - what if she was trapped and couldn’t get back to Armitage? She meowed again. She wanted to get back to her human.

The human she was with was big. Bigger than Armitage with longer and darker fur. But he at least smelled nice and was drying her off. He wasn’t all that bad for a human. Still, Millie didn’t want to be with him. She wanted Armitage.

“Let’s get you something to eat and drink,” the man said, carrying her into another room before putting her down. Millie looked around and saw it looked a lot like Armitage’s kitchen. There were a few things that were different but Millie could recognize the room. But the man didn’t give her the kind of food she normally ate. She sniffed the food that he’d given her, uncertain, but when she licked it, she knew what it was.

Chicken! Armitage ate it too and he would give her a little bit every now and then as a treat. Millie couldn’t believe the man was giving her so much and she quickly scarfed it down. By the time she had finished, the man had also brought her a bowl of water.

The man pet her as she drank, rubbing around her neck. She didn’t really like that, but she was too busy to do anything about it. If he kept it up, she would have done something, but soon, his hand was gone.

“Millicent,” he muttered. “What kind of name is that?”

Millie chirped at him. He knew her name. Maybe he really wasn’t all that bad. He stopped paying attention to her, instead looking at a small black object that glowed, much like the one Armitage had. It sometimes felt like it was purring and made noise, and Millie sometimes hated how much attention Armitage paid to it. Now this man was looking at his similar object, which made noise just like Armitage’s.

“Hi,” the man said. “My name is Kylo Ren. Um. I think I have your cat. Millicent. Um. Yeah. She’s fine. You can come pick her up. My address is 265 E Corellia Ave.”

While the man spoke, Millie could hear Armitage. He sounded a little different, but it was definitely him. She meowed, wanting to see him, but she couldn’t find him. She meowed and meowed until finally, she didn’t hear him any more. At least the new human was petting her. He was nice, but he wasn’t Armitage.

Soon, Millie heard the sound of a doorbell, which normally was the signal for her to go find a hiding place, but she didn’t know where to go. The man stopped petting her and walked away and not knowing what else to do, Millie sat down and meowed some more.

“You’ll be home soon enough,” Kylo said as walked away. Millie soon heard the door opening and then she heard the best thing in the world.

“Where is she?” Armitage nearly shouted.

Millie chirped and ran towards Armitage, launching herself into his arms. He caught her and Millie purred, happy to finally be back with him. It had been such a horrible day and she was so happy it was over and that Armitage was there. She crawled up on Armitage’s shoulder and rubbed against his face. Then, she looked over at Kylo. He really wasn’t too bad.

She jumped down from Armitage’s shoulder and rubbed against Kylo’s legs before going back to Armitage. Millie stood up on her hind legs, resting her paws on Armitage’s leg until he picked her up.

“She likes you,” Armitage said.

“Yeah, she’s a pretty sweet cat.”

“Thanks for finding her,” Armitage said. “I didn’t know what I’d do if I’d lost her. Let me give you a little something.”

Armitage shifted Millie around in his arms and she could see him reaching into his pocket. She briefly wondered if he had treats in there, but she would have smelled them. Whatever he had wasn’t very interesting and she went back to purring.

“It’s really not necessary,” Kylo said. “It really wasn’t any trouble.”

“Please,” Armitage said. “If you don’t want a reward, then will you at least let me buy you dinner?”

“Um. Sure. Yeah. That’d be fine.”

“Right. How about I pick you up this Friday at seven o’clock?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“I’ll see you then. Thanks again for finding Millie.”

Armitage carried her outside and Millie couldn’t help but sink her claws into Armitage a little bit. She did not want to be outside, but at least Armitage was there and they weren’t outside for very long. They got into Armitage’s car and after a very short trip, Millie was finally back home.

“I can’t believe you got lost,” Armitage said. “More importantly, I can’t believe you also got picked up by the most attractive man in the neighborhood and that you managed to get me a date with him.”

Millie meowed and jumped from Armitage’s arms. She really didn’t care about what he had to say. She was just happy she was home.

***

Kylo was nervous. He needed to figure out what to wear, but he had no idea where they were going. He couldn’t imagine that Armitage would be taking him to a really nice place, but he had tried to give him a couple hundred dollars. He just had that kind of money in his wallet. Maybe he wouldn’t think anything of going to a fancy restaurant to say thank you.

It had been a long time since Kylo had been on a date or done anything where he had to dress a little nicer. Not that he was going on a date with Armitage. He had kept reminding himself of that all week. Just because Kylo had a crush on his hot neighbor didn’t mean there was anything more to dinner - Armitage was just trying to say thanks for finding his cat.

Just because it wasn’t meant to be a date didn’t mean it couldn’t turn into one though. Kylo had never gotten up the nerve to speak to Armitage before, and now, he’d be spending several hours with him. He needed to make a good impression and not just stand there awkwardly like he had when Armitage picked up his cat. Because maybe, just maybe, things would go well and Armitage would want to have dinner again.

It was a dumb thought, but Armitage did ask him to go out on a Friday night, so he clearly didn’t have other plans. That meant maybe it was a possibility that something could happen. On the downside, Kylo didn’t really have anything nice, so he was going to have to make do with black jeans and the only shirt with buttons he had. He was pretty sure that he had bought it for his last job interview several years before, but at least it still fit.

Once he was dressed, he brushed his hair, making sure it looked as nice as possible. Not that it would pass Armitage’s standards. Although Kylo really didn’t know the other man, just from looking at him, he got the idea that he liked things neat and orderly. And he probably wouldn’t like how messy his hair usually was.

There was no time to worry about it. He only had ten minutes before Armitage would be there and he planned on spending that time nervously pacing near his front door. He didn’t want to be across the house if Armitage was a little early.

He arrived right on time and Kylo had to remind himself not to run to the door. It wouldn't do to appear too eager. There was nothing to be excited about, Kylo reminded himself as he walked to the door. It was just his neighbor taking him out to say thank you. 

“Hi,” Kylo said, as he opened the door. He stopped, unable to keep himself from staring at Armitage. He’d expected him to look like he did after work - nice clothes, hair perfectly in place. Instead, his hair was loose and almost fluffy looking and although his clothes were still nice, they were far more colorful than Kylo was used to seeing. Usually, he saw Armitage wearing black or dark blue suits, but now, he was wearing a light blue shirt and a cream colored jacket.

“Are you ready to go?” Armitage asked.

“Oh. Yeah.” Kylo felt himself blushing as he realized he’d just been standing there, staring at Armitage. He stepped outside and turned to lock his door, hoping Armitage wouldn’t notice.

“How’s Millicent?” Kylo asked as he got into Armitage’s car.

“Happy to be home,” Armitage said. “You wouldn’t even know she had an adventure the other day. Thank you again for finding her. I know it sounds pathetic, but she’s the only thing in the world I have.”

“It’s not pathetic,” Kylo said. “At least you have someone. I don’t even have a cat.”

“Ah. So no one special in your life?”

“Uh. No. I, uh. Don’t really have friends either.” He knew he shouldn’t have admitted that to Armitage, but it was too late. He couldn’t help himself.

“Well, that makes two of us. Except for Millie, of course, but she is a cat.”

That made Kylo feel better, and soon, conversation with Armitage didn’t feel awkward. Even when Kylo saw the restaurant was far nicer than anywhere he would have gone, it felt natural to be there with Armitage. 

Besides both of them living alone and not having any friends, Kylo learned that neither of them spoke to anyone in their families and that Armitage had moved as far aways as possible from his. They both hated their bosses and their coworkers and they both preferred animals to people. They really did have a lot in common, Kylo thought.

As much as he preferred to not be around people, Kylo knew Armitage was an exception to that. He didn’t think he’d mind him being around, but as their night wrapped up, Kylo wasn’t sure how to bring that up.

“Thanks for dinner,” Kylo said as Armitage pulled up in front of his house. “Um.” 

He knew he should say something. He needed to tell Armitage that he liked him and that he wanted to see him again, but as he tried to work out exactly what he wanted to say, he found he couldn’t find any words at all.

“Kylo,” Armitage said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel of his car. “I hope I haven’t read this situation wrong, but I want to let you know I really enjoyed tonight and if you wanted to come over to my place, you could.”

“You want me to come over?” Kylo asked, unable to believe that Armitage was seriously asking him that. 

“Yes.” Armitage glanced away. “If you’re not interested in me like that, then I understand. Just forget it.”

“No,” Kylo said, reaching over and grabbing Armitage’s hand. “I am definitely interested.”

Armitage looked back towards him and smiled, then he reached over and put his hand behind Kylo’s head, pulling him into a kiss. It was quick and Armitage was pulling away far too soon, and Kylo decided he couldn’t let him go. He followed Armitage, kissing him again.

“If we’re going to keep this up,” Armitage said, lightly pushing Kylo away, “then we better go inside. Your place or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kylo said. He was about to say they should go into his house as they were already there, but Armitage’s was just down the street and Kylo wasn’t sure he’d cleaned his place enough to have company over. “Let’s go to yours.”

Armitage turned the car around and drove back down the street, parking less than a minute later. They kissed again and soon, Hux was leading him inside his house. Kylo would have liked nothing but to take all their clothes off as soon as they were inside, but he couldn’t forget that Armitage didn’t live alone. As soon as they walked in the door, they were greeted with a soft chirp.

“Kylo’s here, Millie,” Armitage said. “I sure do hope you like him as much as it seemed the other day, because I suspect you’ll be seeing a lot of him.”

Kylo let go of Armitage’s hand and crouched down to pet Millie, who was more than happy to butt her head against his hand. She really was a sweet cat and it was all thanks to her that he had his chance with Armitage. 

“Good kitty,” Kylo said, scratching her behind her ears.

“Yes, but I’m afraid I’m going to be needing some of that attention from you now,” Armitage said.

Kylo grinned. He would be more than happy to give Armitage whatever attention he wanted. He gave Millie one last pet before letting Armitage lead him away. He couldn’t believe he was really in Armitage’s house, kissing him and who knew what else would happen. Kylo wanted to imagine that it would lead to a proper relationship - he could see himself loving Armitage. Maybe they could be boyfriends at some point. Whatever happened between them, it would all be thanks to Millicent.

Kylo had never been more happy to have had a cat stuck up his tree.


End file.
